From Humans to Heros
by 123gman
Summary: Tristen, Julio, Tyrone,Travis,Clinton and Griffin were average collage kids. Hey,hey,hey...that was going to change.
1. Chapter 1

What the what to the what?!

It was a normal day like any other. I was in my high school, eating lunch with my 3 friends. Their names were Julio Credle, Tyrone Talamantez, and Clinton Earnshaw. Julio was a cool guy, always up on the latest fashion. Tyrone was a trouble maker. Clinton was a bit nerdy. My name you ask? It is Griffin Elliott. Half way across the US in Ohio was my friend Tristen Lunsford and his brother Travis Lunsford. Me and Tristen were the only bronys. I was smart, got great grades, rarely caused trouble and was living the good life. I was 14, brown hair, friendly, nice, and the kind of person you would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Would you rather fight an enemy that could change to your worst nightmare or forced to live in a world of talking ponies?" asked Tyrone.

"Um…," Clinton muttered, obviously feeling awkward about the question, "probably the ponies."

"I would go with the enemy." Griffin said, being slightly cocky as always.

"Most defiantly the ponies, I don't like the idea of an enemy that is my nightmares." said Julio.

"Looks like me and Griffin are the only ones with the balls to fight." said Tyrone while bro fisting Griffin.

Questions like these went on for five minutes when a green light started to shine in the cafeteria. They looked at the light and were astounded and at a loss of words.

It was a pony. A tall pony that was black and the legs were full of holes. The thing had wings and a horn, both were full of holes. Behind it, were what looked like the tall one but there were at least two-hundred of the things.

"Chrysalis and the changelings!" Griffin said in his mind.

Chrysalis and the changelings began to kill everyone else in the room. No an ounce of mercy in their minds.

Then, Griffin's phone started to ring, but it was in vibrate mode and Griffin answered it.

"Griffin, wat's up bro?" It was Tristen.

"I can't talk right now, Chrysalis it attacking my collage and killing everyone!"

"Bullshit." Tristen said.  
"YOU ALL SHALL DIE!" yelled Chrysalis and then a loud scream happened.

"Ok, I believe you."

Then, a large bang went off and launched the table, Griffin, Tyrone, Julio, and Clinton. The table imbedded the table in the ground and all four of them landed behind it.

"ARE YOU OKAY BRO!?" Tristen yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?" Griffin yelled.

"Because I am here." Tristen said.

Griffin realized that he was no longer holding the phone and turned to his right to see Tristen and Travis.

"WTF IS GOING ON!?" yelled Travis.

Griffin turned to his left to see the mare six.

"You six, get my friends to safety!" Griffin yelled "I'll distract Chrysalis!"

They nodded as a red ring of energy formed around Griffin's feet and rose up to his head. His friends were awestruck by the figure who used to be their friend.

It was a muscular figure who was wearing a red uniform with a bandolier with two grenades and on his head was a helmet. At his back was a shotgun; at his side was a ray gun and a green headed shovel. In his hands was a rocket launcher.

"This is my world. You are not welcome in my world." Solder said.

"SCREAMING EAGALS!" he yelled as he rocket jumped over to a changeling and hit him the face with the shovel.

"Is this the best you human's have got?" Chrysalis said, cocky as ever.

"If God had wanted you to live, he would not have created me!"

He jumped up and shot a crocket before he was shot and fell behind some tables.

The crocket blew up 6 changelings. The red ring rose again over by some tables.

"You can't hit what ain't dere!" a voice said, quickly running past them.

This time it was Scout. He carried a scattergun, pistol with wings on it, a wooden bat and a ball.

"Hey, look, you shape shifted into a dead guy!" he said as he shot a changeling in the face.

He double jumped and hit his baseball into Chrysalis's face. "Oh, dat's a skull fracture for sure!" and for good measure, shot her in the face multiple times.

"I grow angry at you!" Chrysalis growled under her breath.

"Drink it in pally, that's how failure tastes." Scout said before he was blasted in the chest with a spell. He was sent flying into the kitchen but didn't get up. Chrysalis started to walk toward the mare six and the last living humans.

"Now is coward killing time!" someone said with a heavy russian accent. Chrysalis turned around in time to see not one but two more people. One, being a large man holding a mini-gun. The other had some sort of beam on the first one and he was glowing slightly.

"CHARGE ME!" yelled the first one, nearly toppling Chrysalis.

"This is doctor assisted homicide." said the second one.

Then, both started to glow and there bodies glowed red and their eyes yellow. Chrysalis cast a spell at them and they stood undefeated.

"CRY SOME MORE!" yelled the first one as he started to fire.

All you could hear in that room was yells and gunfire. A loud scream was all that was left of Chrysalis.


End file.
